Exercise devices have become increasingly popular in recent years and a variety of exercise devices have been developed for use in different gyms, and some have even found their way in various homes. One popular exercise is doing squats, with or without devices which can be used to achieve maximum benefits from squat exercise. One such device is a vest, notably a weighted vest, which can be worn by the person during exercise. Several patents in recent years have disclosed a variety of exercise vests, including weighted vests, which have been worn by persons during squat exercise. One such exercise vest is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,620 issued Aug. 17, 1982. This patent describes a vest comprising several water-tight compartments for introducing water or other fluid into the compartments to increase the weight of the vest during exercise.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,267 issued Feb. 5, 1991 discloses a weighted training vest which includes front and rear interconnected panels having pocket-like recesses for receiving different weights.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,706 issued Jun. 22, 1998 describes a midi weighted jacket to be worn above the breast line during exercise. The front and back panels of the jacket comprise pockets for admitting and removing weights.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,135 issued Apr. 3, 2001 having right and left front panels connected to a back panel by elastic sides and webbing straps on top. A plurality of weight is irremovably received in the elastic pockets and is retained by elastic flaps over the pockets.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,490,361 issued Feb. 17, 2009 describes a weighted exercise vest which includes a plurality of pockets for holding small items and standard gym weights.
The vests described in the aforementioned patents have not been entirely satisfactory for use during squat exercise.
Therefore, it is an object of this present invention to provide a weighted exercise vest that is uniquely adapted for use during squat exercise.
The advantages of the weighted exercise vest of the present invention will be appreciated from the following detailed description of the invention and the accompanying drawings.